Misfits
by The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls
Summary: (Request from Klaus' Girl) Bella has never fit in anywhere. She's a misfit, just like her sisters, Angela and Leah. But when Zayn and his friends come to town, she finds out just how much of a misfit she really is... Twilight/1D A slightly darker Harry S./Bella.


**Misfits**  
><em>Chapter 1<em>

Have you ever had a dream, one that felt so real, but yet it was something that was impossible, even in the wildest of imaginations? Have you ever had someone think you were crazy because you had a huge imagination, because you saw things that people said didn't? I did. I never told my parents of my dreams, but they did think I was crazy. When I was little, I would talk to things, creatures, people, that I was told weren't there. I never fit in anywhere, except for in my own little world, my Wonderland. My brother, he was too old to be my playmate as a small child, but he tried. He spent time with me as much as he could.

My dreams, they were so real to me. But my mom told me, " Thoughts like that are unproductive, push them away." Though, my dad encouraged me, telling me to think of seven impossible things for that day, and try to achieve them that same day.

You know how there are groups of people in the world, especially in high school? Geeks, jocks, populars, ect. Well what about the ones who don't fit it anywhere? Who are so unique, that they're classified as a species unto about the misfits? What do we do with them?

The answer is currently unclear, but my theory? Find other misfits. It's what I've done. Found people that are just like me, yet so different. They're my sisters, now. Two girls that don't fit in with others, but they fit in just fine with me. It's kind of funny, because Leah hated me before she actually got to know me. Angela's always been my friend. Now, we're trouble trio, my uncle Charlie calls us.

I bet you're wondering who I am. My name is Isabella Alexandria Malik, but here in Forks, everyone knows me as Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I have a big brother named Zayn, but I haven't seen him for about nine months. He always called me by Alex, Lexi, or shortcake. Jerk, but I love him despite this.

My best friends and sisters are Angela Weber and Leah Clearwater. We hang out all the time, and they tend to sleep at my house. Their families don't really want anything to do with them. Angela's parents are assholes, and Leah's brother is kind of a dick.

As you probably know, Edward left me in the woods, but I got over it after a few weeks. I've changed, most definitely. I've got a better sense of style, but if Alice saw me in it, she'd have a heart attack. My personality is different. I'm snarky and sarcastic, but sometimes, I can be shy and sweet. I'm not clumsy anymore, which is good. Angela and Leah always tease me because of my love for skateboarding. Bitches. Meh, I love them anyways.

Unfortunately, my self esteem is still shit.

Eh.

It's morning, something I despise. It's too early for this. RAWR. I try to fall back asleep, but fail miserably as Leah comes in and literally drags me off the bed, Angela smirking in the doorway.

" Why do you guys hate me?" I whine. They roll their eyes, and shove me towards my closet. I glare at them as they walk out. Leah's blond hair with green ends swishes as she walks, while Angela's black hair with electric blue ends stays rim-rod straight. My hair is a curly dark brown with purple, pink, and sky blue ends. No dye. Don't know how the hell it happened but it did.

I grumble swear words under my breath as I get dressed. I put on a dress with a white and grey striped top, a black belt, and a blue skirt, some knee-high converse, along with a pair of fish-net gloves, pulling two strands of my hair together in the back and clipping them with a black bow. I grab my bag and skateboard, then skip downstairs. Angela shoves some toast with nutella on it into my hands before yelling that we were going to be late. Leah and I glance at each other and share an annoyed and amused look as she hands me a cup of coffee.

I groan as I see that it's raining. I love the rain, but I don't want to get wet this early in the morning. I grab my black hoodie, and set my board on the ground, then take off towards the school. It gets kind of exhausting, having to ride a skateboard to school, but I enjoy it, and the ride's not that far, only about eight miles. Angela and Leah ride bikes. Yeah, none of us have cars nor the means to acquire one. My old truck broke down and the mechanic said that it would cost less to just buy a new car than to get my truck repaired.

We arrive at school, and we're soaked. Leah and Angie chain up their bikes, while I just carry my board. We strip off our jackets, throwing them in our lockers and hope they'll dry before the day ends. We head to class, getting called the usual freak, loser, weirdo, ect. by Jessica and Lauren. Can they really not come up with something more original?

" Psst! Bella! Heads up!" Mike Newton whisper-shouts to me, before tossing me a piece of paper. I roll my eyes and unfold it.

_What's up with your clothes? Well, whatever. I was hoping you'd like to go out with me. Can I have your number?_

_- Mike_

I banged my head on the table repeatedly. What part of NO does he not get?! I took out a pen and wrote something down.

_Of course you can have my number Mike!_  
><em>1-800-FUCK-OFF<em>  
><em>- B.A.M.<em>

Yes, I realize my initials spell BAM! I fold up the paper, and toss it to Mike. He frowns when he reads the note, before turning to me and mouthing _Still playing hard to get, huh?_

Is that level of stupidity actually possible? I guess so. I keep my poker face, and shake my head at him. He doesn't seem to get the message, because he winks at me, and turns back towards the teacher. I see Jessica and Lauren glaring at me, and raise an eyebrow at them, silently daring them to say anything. They don't, and I can feel Angela and Leah soundlessly chuckling beside me.

At lunch, we sit at our usual table. We usually sat outside on the bleachers and eat, but it's wet outside. We talk and laugh about random stuff, teasing each other.

" Oh, well if it isn't the band of freaks." Lauren's nasally voice sneers from behind me. I roll my eyes, Leah, Angela and I ignoring her.

" Hey! I'm talking to you! You can't ignore us!" She damn near shrieks, her voice like nails against a chalkboard. My sisters and I cringe at the sound. We continue ignoring her, trying not to laugh as she makes herself look dumb as hell by shrieking at us , trying to get a reaction, while we pretend we can't hear her. The entire cafeteria's watching. I glance up at her, a bored expression settling on my face.

" Hey, can you pipe the fuck down please? We're trying to eat here." I say. The entire cafeteria ' oohs' while Angie and Leah snicker. Lauren and Jessica sputter, glaring at us viciously.

" You bitch! You can't talk to us like that!"

" What? I said please!"

They stomp to their seats in a rage, as the whole cafeteria is laughing. Leah and Angela praise me through their howling laughter.

After the last bell rings, we all head out, swearing as it's still pouring. We sigh, and grab our stuff, then head out. We get home as fast as we can, out of breath when we finally arrive. As we go inside, uncle Charlie hands us towels, apologizing for not being able to pick us up that. We wave him off with easy-going smiles, and head to my room. We change into our pajamas, and flop onto my Queen-sized bed. We watch Disney movies for the hell of it. It's a Friday night and we have two weeks for a school break , don't judge us, dammit.

We're half-way through Cinderella when uncle Charlie comes upstairs with a grin.

" Hey Bells? Guess what?" He says excitedly.

" What?"

" You're brother's coming, and he's bringing a few friends. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who can figure out what story character Bella's based off of?<br>**_- _**Rid**_


End file.
